Just a Protective Brother?
by pietoraven36
Summary: Pietor Furan is captured by H.I.V.E. and obviously is not very happy. Nero is trying to figure out what exactly he was doing near the G.L.O.V.E. base in Russia. This is like after the second H.I.V.E. Are the Furans really waging war against them?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review!**

"Open the door." Nero ordered "And stay near." he knew the prisoner inside was very dangerous from distant experience and didn't want to take any chances with him escaping. That would wreak havoc on the whole school and jeopardize the school's entire safety were he to leave and announce the school's location to his associates.

The guard nodded and pressed the switch to open the door. It slid open with a hiss of escaping air. Nero walked in slowly, eyes narrowed. The cell was wasn't particularly large for safety reasons only.

Pietor Furan looked up, his eyes glaring although he had no idea who would have been there in the first place. He just glared.

"Nero." he said darkly, eyes dark and murderous, much what Nero had experienced with one particular student of the Furan's many years back, only she was not that cold at heart.

"Furan." Nero nodded.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are?" Pietor spat, without a hint of fear.

"Good to see you too." Nero sniffed.

"Are you serious? What are you doing?" Pietor looked furious. His hands were cuffed the wall and he was kept in the most escape proof cell H.I.V.E. had to offer.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked calmly, quite sure he knew the answer.

"Why did you capture me?" Pietor snapped "I was absolutely nowhere near you or this pathetic school. What are you _doing?"_

"Unless you have a short-term memory, I believe you were leading an attack on our G.L.O.V.E. base in Russia." Nero replied coldly.

"WHAT!" Pietor yelled, outraged "Are you mad! What are you talking about?"

Nero narrowed his eyes "You were seen at the Russian base exactly two days ago with several armed men. Do you deny?"

"No I don't, but we were _not_ going for G.L.O.V.E.'s precious base!"

"Explain," Nero ordered, waving a hand at his loud voice.

"I was on a damn mission." Pietor growled furiously "We were attacking the missile base of the Siberian force."

"What? Why? I thought you, Mr. Furan, were in lead with them." Nero replied.

"I am, _Mr._ Nero," Pietor said, his voice like ice "For access reasons only. So we can gain their secrets to attack."

"You're betraying them?" Nero asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" Pietor said, through clenched teeth. "The only reason I ever joined was to break them from the core."

"I see. " Nero nodded slowly. Pietor glared, hostility still prickling off him.

"If what you say is true, then I apologize for the accusation." Nero said coolly.

"Aceepted." Pietor growled. "Now let me out of here."

Nero felt slightly taken aback at his politeness, but did not hesitate.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." he said "You pose far too great a threat. Not to mention, you oppose everything I stand for and what I do."

Pietor's eyes widened in rage and disbelief "How dare you! I wasn't threatening G.L.O.V.E. I'm not even threatening it now!"

"Which won't last long, now will it?" Nero replied.

"This is unjustified and I know your pathetic council would agree." Pietor snapped.

"Many of the things you do are greatly unfair. Pietor." Nero said "I'm sure Natalya would agree."

Pietor sniffed "You're a fool, Max if you think my sister will stand for this."

"I have no doubts she won't." Nero said sternly "But sadly she has no idea where this school is and neither do you even."

"Anastasia will find you." Pietor said defiantly "Obviously you don't know her at all."

"Perhaps not." Nero said calmly "But even in the most amazing miracle for you that she located my school, our defenses would not be beaten."

"Our men would flatten yours." Pietor growled.

"If you want to believe that you may." Nero said pointedly "But let's not forget Natalya. She's mine to command, not yours."

"I wonder how she'd feel if she heard that coming from your mouth." Pietor said.

"She'd agree." Nero replied, his voice hardening.

"If you want to believe that, you may." Pietor said with a slight sneer.

"Careful." Nero warned "I might just hand you over to her now."

"Do it." the assassin invited "See how well it works out. I trained her. Do you think she could beat me?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Then do it." Pietor challenged.

"Not yet." Nero turned to leave.

"You won't keep me here, Max!" Pietor shouted after him.

Nero ignored it as he walked out and down the hall. He turned the corner and almost careened into Raven, who was hurrying in the opposite direction. They both leaned back and apologized in unison.

"What did he say?" Raven asked, nodding at the cell. Her eyes were mildly curious and a little concerned.

"He informed me that he was not attacking the G.L.O.V.E. base, but the missile base in Siberia." Nero said.

Raven's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Do you believe him?"

"Strangely, I do." Nero replied.

"Are you letting him go?" she asked, trying to keep her voice emotionless.

"Not yet. Even if he wasn't attacking G.L.O.V.E., he is still a threat to us." Nero said softening his voice slightly. "He isn't the type of dog I want loose yet."

Raven laughed breathily, but her eyes betrayed unsettlement. Nero casually guided her away from the cell and up the stairs, trying to distract her.

*##################*

Pietor stared at the ground of the cell, eyes cold and calculating. He would get out of here. He had not been attacking G.L.O.V.E.'s base and he did not deserve to be kept here. He knew her had to get back home and to his sister before it was too late. He had not gone through all the trouble he had just to watch her die because he had been captured.


	2. The Meeting

Pietor walked down the hall, hands cuffed, flanked by several men, as they escorted him to Dr. Nero's office. Each one was armed with the regular Sleeper and then a pistol strapped to their belts. Pietor's face was cold and hard, his eyes icily murderous.

"Right in here." one of the men said, slipping a pass next to the door. It slid open and Pietor walked in without complaint.

Nero sat at his desk, a calm, steady look on his face with Raven standing beside him, arms down at her side, looking wary, but authorative. She had power here, despite what her instincts tried to have her do.

"Take a seat." Nero invited him. Pietor sat down slow and defiantly, glaring at them both.

"I assume you are wondering why I summoned you here." Nero began.

"Damn you all." Pietor muttered, assessing them quietly.

"What was that?" Nero turned his head.

"Oh don't patronize me, Max," Pietor said with a sneer "I'm not one of your students and I will not be treated as such."

Nero stared at him, a condescending and thoughtful look in his eyes. "Really Pietor? You dare to claim power here?"

"Someone has too." Pietor said with a slight scoff at Raven. She lifted her chin, eyes angry and seemed ready to speak, but Nero waved at her, a slight flick of his fingers.

"Don't throw insults." he said, narrowing his eyes at Pietor. "If you'd rather, I can have you taken back to your cell and left there for the next decade."

"And you strive to teach honor and justice here at this school." Pietor growled with a contemptuous shake of his head "Your values leave much to be considered." he jerked his chin "What do you want?"

Nero glanced at Raven, then slowly back at her trainer. "I am prepared to offer you a bargain for your freedom."

"A freedom that shouldn't have to be bought." Pietor growled.

Nero paused and stared at the formidable assassin for a second. "Natalya is traveling to Venezuela for a mission-"

"-and you want me to go with her." Pietor interrupted.

"Yes." Nero replied, giving him a long look and reasserting his authority.

"Why?" Pietor asked, giving Raven a cold look "Do you prove too weak?"

"Natalya is quite able." Nero said sharply before Raven could say anything "I hope you would know. She is leading the mission, but there is only one of her."

"You want to go and take orders from _her_?" Pietor growled.

"That's the general idea." Nero replied. Raven watched Pietor closely, for the emotion in his eyes. She knew didn't care for her and would never back down his authority once Nero's back was turned. Pietor narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"If, saying perhaps I agreed, what will I get in return?" he asked.

"If your actions prove helpful and the mission is completed, then you will be escorted back to your home." Nero replied. "No questions asked."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Pietor growled "You not the type of person I want at my back."

"Nor are you, but you need something, I need something. It seems only logical to work together on it, no?" Nero asked.

There was a long pause.

"Fine." Pietor agreed at last. "I'll do it. But you will allow me to contact my sister before the beginning of the mission."

"Absolutely not." Nero said, with a shake of his head. "Out of the question. You call her, give away Natalya's location, and abandon the mission. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I reserve that privilege." Pietor muttered, then raised his voice "Anastasia needs to know what's happened."

"Then she can wait until you are back, which relies on your compliance." Nero said firmly.

There was a flash of something in Pietor's eyes. Something Nero couldn't quite read, nor understand. It wasn't quite anger, but wasn't whole fear either. Anxiety perhaps.

"I won't give away any location." Pietor replied, narrowing his eyes "I need to talk to her."

"I won't change my mind." Nero said. He pressed a button on his desk console and the door slid open. The guards came in. "You will be prepped by Natalya later. Until then." He nodded and Pietor stared at him, a fierce, intense look in his eyes, before he allowed the men to escort him out.

Raven unfolded a bit, visibly relaxing. Nero turned back to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"He's on edge about something." Nero observed. "I've never seen that in him before. It's a bit unsettling."

Raven nodded again "Perhaps all is not at ease with Anastasia. That's what seemed to provoke him."

"Do you think he'll cooperate with _you_?" Nero asked pointedly.

"No." she replied "Well, not to the extent of me giving orders. He will take charge. And I'm okay with that." she assured him quickly.

"Are you sure?" Nero queried. "I can see to it that that is not the case."

Raven shook her head "That is how the two of us work."

"That's not how it is now." Nero argued "You have authority here, exert it."

"I will, but this will work better with him fighting me the whole time." Raven replied.

"Very well." Nero conceded.


	3. Allies

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating regularly! I have a poll on my profile page that everyone should go take! **** It only takes like 5 seconds! Please review!**

The shroud flew through the air, cloaked and invisible, carrying perhaps the two most dangerous people in the world. It began its decent after a long five hour flight and the whizzing blades began to slow down as the steps touched the ground. The hatch opened and two dozen armed men trooped out, armed heavily. Behind them was an odd couple.

A comparatively short woman with black hair and a pale, pretty face walked beside an unusually tall, muscled man with dark hair, who had little emotion in his eyes. The group went through the large forest, heading for a small building, isolated by trees.

"Get under cover." Pietor growled to the men and Raven, and they did so, the veteran assassin following them after a second.

They all ran to the canopy of trees that gave the perfect view of their targeted location. It was a simple small building that led to an underground base. There were several armed men surrounding the outer entrance, with a few others pacing around the perimeter.

Pietor and Raven looked down and observed for a second, their eyes narrowed. Pietor ordered something quietly to the lead officer of the team and the man pulled the pin on his grenade and threw it past the building. There was a loud explosion and a shower of dirt in the close distance.

The men shouted orders and sent three men to scout it out. Unfortunately, they also sent men around the whole border, the captain of the team unusually precautious. But sadly for them, there were the two very well trained assassins lying in wait.

After taking care of that, Pietor and Raven sent the men to the opposite side of the border, so they could attack from both sides at once, giving the enemy little hope of surviving.

"Now." Pietor said to Raven as their men attracted all possible attention. The Venezuelan men abandoned their posts and ran to the border towards the shouting intruders, both assassins on their tails.

Raven drew her katanas and the pair of them attacked quickly. Bodies fell to the ground one by one, until the squad was defeated. Pietor scanned the area quietly while Raven called the men over.

"Go and defend the shroud from anything that should come." she told them "Pietor and I will handle it from here."

The leader stared at her for a second, than gave a quick, curt nod. The team headed off into the forest, without so much as a glance back.

"Let's get inside." Pietor growled, starting forward. Raven followed him silently.

Retrieving a pass from one of the dead man's belt, Pietor swiped it past the scanner and it flashed green. There was a rumble from inside and the two doors began to slide open.

"Wait." Pietor said under his breath to her.

"I know." Raven bit back quietly, sheathing her katanas and taking out her pistol. He didn't react, but stood, gazing at the darkness before them. There was nothing from it and they slowly moved forward.

Lights flickered on all around them and both assassins tensed slightly. Before them, was a large clear elevator. No stairs, no anything, but the single elevator.

"That's far too simple." Pietor grunted, but the two got into the elevator. It didn't have any buttons and closed automatically, already going down.

It was quiet for the first few moments of the ride.

"This is usually about the time they start playing music." Pietor said, with a sly glance at her.

"Were you expecting it?" Raven asked, with faint amusement.

"No, I can't say I was." he replied.

The walls of the elevator shaft suddenly opened and you could see the large chamber in which they were being taken down too. The floor was lined with long tables, filled with computers on one half of the corridor and on the other were several large machines. What would really catch your eye though was the dozens of squads of men patrolling the perimeter and the many others on computers and monitors.

"Well." Raven drew her katanas.

The Venezuelan men stopped typing and stopped pacing the hall, watching as the single elevator to their shaft met the floor and sat for a second. The guards raised their guns at the ready. There was no arrival scheduled today. The woman at the machines looked over.

The doors of the elevator slid open and white smoke billowed from it. The men opened fire for a second, bullets ringing loudly around the closed in space, before the leader called a halt, staring.

There was no one in the elevator.

"Unit five. Approach cautiously." the man ordered. A group of men slowly made way to the elevator and looked in. There was nothing on the sides, nothing on the floor.

They looked up.

In the ceiling of the elevator was a round hole that looked like it had been burned away and they gasped.

"Someone is here! Intruders! Intrud-" he was interrupted by a scream that echoed on the walls and the crowd of people looked toward the shadows.

Two shapes slowly walked out, one with a terrified looking woman technician with a crackly purple blade to her throat.

"Boo." Raven said with a smile.


	4. The Love of a Brother

**Hey yal! For anyone who reads don't forget to go and do my poll! Thank you and please review!**

Pietor pulled Raven up from the elevator shaft. They had climbed up after essentially wreaking havoc on the actual elevator. Raven pulled out her black box and checked that all the data was there once again.

"I'll send it to Max once we're on the shroud." she said, slipping it back away. Pietor didn't reply as they walked through the forest together to the shroud. It was about ten minutes later, of silence that he glanced at her

"You should check your katana. It _was_ hit with a grenade." he said.

Raven thought it was a rather odd thing to say, but he did have a good point. She slipped them off her back and took out the possibly damaged one, throwing the sheath on the ground. Quickly looking it over, there appeared to be no marks left on it.

"All fine." she said.

A twig snapped behind them and Raven's head whipped around along with Pietor's. He quickly picked up her katana's case and they watched for a second.

A figure, dressed in black descended a tree slowly and dropped to the ground loudly. Others, who matched in fashion, came out from the trees.

"Put the sword away and drop the sheath." the first one ordered calmly, raising a rifle at them.

Raven shared a quick look with Pietor, silently agreeing to put her katana away, but that he would not set it down. She slid it into the sheath and the two of them faced the group of armed men.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, standing tall, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't talk." he growled, aiming his gun at her.

"I don't believe _you_ are the one to be giving orders." Raven replied calmly.

"You're right." Pietor said next to her ear, a gun pressing into her back "I am."

Raven tensed, instinctively arching her back away.

"Pietor what are you _doing?_" she hissed, realizing how smart he'd been to get her katanas away.

"I'm sorry, Natalya, but I can't wait anymore." he said "And that means you have to come with me."

"You piece of scum traitor!" she snarled at him "You gave your word! After we'd cleared with Max, you could've gone home!"

"Or I can go now." he replied "As I told you, I can't wait."

"How did you even get your men to be here?" Raven asked coldly.

"That's my secret." Pietor said.

"What is going on! What do you have to get back too?" Raven demanded.

"None of your concern." he growled, a sudden hard edge to his voice.

"Let me go." Raven spat "Max won't stand for this. You know he won't."

"I don't doubt it, Raven." Pietor said "But I don't want you. If you're a good girl and cooperate, I'll let you go back in a few months."

"Never!" Raven hissed furiously.

"Not your choice. I can see you won't do this the easy way." Pietor brought the gun down swiftly, knocking her unconscious and letting her fall to the ground.

"Did you find Anastasia?" he asked the lead man, tucking his gun away. The man nodded, lowering his own weapon.

"Is she okay? Is she safe?" Pietor asked.

"For now. The doctor isn't sure." he replied "She suffered a lot while you were captured, until we found her."

"Trust me, wasn't on my list." Pietor growled "We need to leave." he picked up Raven's limp form.


	5. At the Furans

"Yes, we were able to get past the main gate. Then Raven ordered us back to the shroud." Nero's radio came through at his desk.

"Good." Nero replied, with a slight nod. "Was Pietor compliant?"

"Yes and no. He gave the orders, but Raven didn't object so…."

"I know." Nero said "That's alright." he let out a relieved breath that things were going so smoothly. That was a little more than he'd expected.

"We will update you when they come back." the man continued.

"See that you do. Thank you." Nero cut the connection.

####################################################################################

Raven jerked awake, a sharp throb in head her making her wince. Slowly and carefully, she sat up and looked around her surroundings. She was in a large sized bed and just to the left of the main door was a door to the bathroom. The floor was nicely carpeted and there was a loveseat couch in the corner, but other than that, it was bare.

Raven got up, memories of Pietor's betrayal flushing back. She cursed him under her breath and went to the door. She jiggled the handle, unsurprised to find it was locked. Her black box, earpiece and radio were gone as well.

Raven kicked the door furiously, turning to walk away.

It slid open and she whipped around.

A guard stepped in, one hand resting on his gun holster.

"Do you need something?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. Yes indeed I do." Raven growled, advancing forward threateningly.

"Enough." came a sharp voice. Pietor walked into the room and she stopped, squinting at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Natalya." he growled at her "Believe me, you would have done the exact thing in my predicament."

"I highly doubt that, you _coward_." Raven snapped.

Pietor looked dangerously at her, but he didn't retaliate.

"What was your _impending _predicament?" she asked him. She knew it was risky to make him mad, but he was so _infuriating._

"That, I can't tell you." Pietor replied "I already told you, I don't want you. Once Anastasia is bet-" he cut off abruptly and Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"You will be returned to H.I.V.E. when I deem it appropriate." he growled.

"What's wrong with Anastasia?" Raven asked slyly. "Don't tell me the old woman's been taken down at last."

Pietor towered over her, eyes furious. It took all her wit to not flinch away, her eyes squinting in alarm.

"How dare you, you pathetic little child!" Pietor hissed at her "I don't think you quite remember you're talking about! Do you need a reminder?"

Raven raised her chin and faced him calmly, hiding her terror underneath the skin.

"Yes?" he grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look at him.

Raven slapped his hand away, lip curling angrily.

"Get away from me." she bit back quietly.

"You will take that back, Raven." Pietor said coldly "I promise you that."

"_I'm_ not the traitor out of the two of us." Raven said. "_I_ understand the concept of _loyalty."_

"I don't think you do, Natalya." he replied "You have no idea." with that, he turned and stalked out of the room.


	6. A Promise That Wasn't Kept

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Hahaha :) Oh and again. I love Deadlock don't get me wrong but in most of my stories Anastasia was never hideously scarred like she was. I believe that is what made her so evil in Deadlock. So Anastasia was never burned….**

Nero furiously sent out the signal to Raven's Blackbox for the hundredth time. The word FAILED TO CONNECT appeared on the screen, and he cursed out loud. Her tracking signal was gone and she wasn't answering.

The men, the ones that had gone with Pietor and Raven, had gone out to search for them after dark and quickly realized the two assassins _had_ completed the mission, but never come back. After searching a bit more and finding nothing, they returned to H.I.V.E.

"They could have been captured sir, and someone took away her Blackbox." one of the few men suggested solemnly.

"It had to have been Pietor." Nero said "No one on earth could have taken those two alive." he let out a deep breath "I want a squad of men out there now. I will accompany another squad to Russia. If they were attacking the Siberian missile base there, they must be close to that."

#########################################################################

Pietor walked into his sister's room and went over to the bed.

"Anastasia?" he asked softly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep.

His sister rolled over and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Anastasia smiled tiredly up at him "Better. Much better, Pietor."

He gave a half smile back "Is there anything I can get you?"

She shook her head "No, not right now. How is Raven taking to being locked up?"

"Not kindly." Pietor replied "Unsurprisingly."

"You haven't told her what happened to me have you?" Anastasia asked.

"No." her brother replied "Of course not."

"Are you going to take her back to H.I.V.E.?" Anastasia asked, closing her eyes.

"Do you want me too?" Pietor asked, sitting down on the side of the bed. "I am not sure how we could without giving away our location and Natalya will never give us H.I.V.E.'s location."

"Then I guess she will be staying here."

################################################

**What happened to Anastasia.**

"Pietor!" Anastasia shouted "We need more men down here!"

Pietor glanced down at the floor beneath them of the Siberian's missile base, quickly killing his opponent. The men were outside right now and she could hold a moment more down there.

"Furan!" the commander of the fort yelled from across the room "How dare you attack us! You traitor!"

Pietor knew that his men had already destroyed the files and main control center of the Siberian's base, so they were ready to leave. There was just one last witness.

He began running at the commander, who took out his pistol. Without hesitation, knowing there was only one thing that would stop Pietor from killing him, he shot Anastasia.

The first bullet hit her in the lower back and the second scraped the back of her knee. Anastasia fell to the floor, with a pained scream.

"NO!" Pietor screamed, shoving the commander back hard against the wall, knocking him unconscious. He vaulted himself over the railing and landed with a sharp ache in his feet, but he didn't care.

"Anastasia!" he yelled, hoping to wake her, as he shot the remaining men down there. They fell to the floor with loud thumps.

Pietor ran to his sister, landing on his knees and desperately checking her pulse. She was alive. He picked her up and started sprinting through the main hangar. He got past the troops, still fighting outside and hurried out to the forest.

Anastasia moaned in pain, for which he was grateful. It meant she wasn't paralyzed.

Pietor laid her down and rolled her onto her stomach. Blood soaked her clothes beneath and he looked at the ragged wound. Quickly he pulled out his emergency medical packet from the pouch on his pants and began carefully pressing down on her back, still aware of her bleeding knee.

Once the blood had stopped enough, Pietor tried to clean it away, so he could see how bad it really was. Gently, he stuck the emergency syringe above her wound. He then radioed his men.

"Pietor…." Anastasia breathed.

"Ann." he replied looking at her face in distress "I'm here."

"You need to go back." she murmured "Our men are still fighting."

"I'm not leaving you." Pietor replied, grabbing her hand.

"You need too. Other men will come for me soon." his sister said softly.

He shook his head and started pulling of tape to wrap up her wound temporarily.

"Pietor. Go." Anastasia said with a weak force in her voice.

"I will, Anastasia." he replied "Let me dress this first."

She sighed quietly, eyes closed.

After a few minutes Pietor put a hand, covered in blood, on her face.

"I _will _come back, Anastasia." he promised.

"Be careful, Pietor." she murmured. He looked at her face for a second before getting up, and running back to the base.

Pietor called several men over.

"We need to kill the commander." he growled, voice shaking with anger for revenge "He has probably tried to run now. Find him."

They nodded and avoided the fighting as they ran around the fort.

Pietor slowly followed them, waiting for them to flush the commander out. He pulled out his gun as he walked.

"Sir, we believe he is heading for the G.L.O.V.E. base." a man said, gazing at footprints in the mud.

"What the blazes is he doing there." Pietor growled "Alright go, but don't touch the base. That will only start another war."

His men nodded and they all traveled to the G.L.O.V.E. hangar.

"Find him." Pietor growled, waiting near the entrance.

The men disappeared into the trees and he stood with patience.

"Cutting it close, aren't we Furan?" a voice said from behind him.

Pietor whipped around as the pulse of a Sleeper hit him squarely in the chest. He grunted as he fell, realizing…

No one knew where Anastasia was.

**:) :) :) Likie?**


	7. Who and Why?

**Please review!**

**How Anastasia did not die.**

Anastasia fought to keep her eyes open as sounds of battle continued. Her back ached badly and she knew it wasn't pretty. She just hoped that Pietor would come back soon, like he promised.

A strong wind was picking up and she was shivering. Slowly, Anastasia crawled over to a nearby tree and leaned back against it, trying to breathe normally. She had tried to put on a brave front for Pietor, but she didn't know long she would be able to last alone. He _had_ to go help their men.

A small whine escaped her and she closed her eyes curling into a ball on the ground and letting herself sink into unconsciousness.

About six hours later, there was a sharp snap of a twig. Anastasia didn't move. It was very dark out, even though it wasn't very late. The air was freezing and it hurt to breathe for the several men moving through the dense forest.

"Wait." one of the men said sharply and the whole group stopped "Look. What's that?"

They all gazed at Anastasia lying on the ground.

"It's a person." the lead man said, cautiously going forward.

"Be careful, sir." the one who had spoken earlier warned.

"I know." he replied, kneeling down beside the figure. He carefully rolled her over and gasped involuntarily.

"What sir?" the man asked urgently, coming forward "What is it? _Who_ is it? Are they alive?"

"Yes. Oh yes she's alive." the leader replied "This is Anastasia Furan."

"What?" the man exclaimed, coming next to him.

"She's hurt. Bullet wound, by the look of it." he replied.

"What are you going to do? This woman's very, very dangerous. I suggest we leave her here."

The lead man hesitated for several minutes. This woman had hurt one of his dear friends very badly and scarred them for life. In more ways than one. But she was hurt, dying by the look of it. He put a hand on her cheek. It was very cold and he took his hand back.

"No we're taking her with us." he decided. "Or at least back to her home."

His soldier next to him sighed "It would be more merciful to shoot her now. She's most likely paralyzed."

"No. I suspect her brother would not take kindly to that." the leader replied. He carefully eased his arms under Anastasia and picked her up. "We need to hurry."

"But sir." his man said helplessly "They all believe you're dead. I thought you wanted to remain unknown by this world."

"Not at the cost of a life." he replied.

"Very well, Diablous. I hope you know what you're doing." the man sighed.


	8. New home

**Please review!**

Nero got into the Shroud and the blades began whirling. It slowly lifted off into the sky. He walked over to the pilot.

"An estimated three hours until we reach our destination, sir." he informed him.

"Good." Nero nodded. They weren't expecting trouble, but then again, no one ever was. He sat down in the chair, next to the Colonel and gazed out the window at the massive ocean surrounding them, pondering. Why couldn't Pietor have just followed orders? Had he hurt Raven? Had he _killed_ her?

Oddly enough, Nero found it very hard to imagine him killing her in cold blood. It's not as if Pietor cared for her in anyway, but he wouldn't kill her on a whim.

Where were the Furans? Would they be surrounded by men and he would never even get close to them? Questions raced through Nero's mind, and after a second, he shook them away, focusing at the task at hand.

Raven paced her room restlessly. She couldn't _do _anything in there! She could hardly move and she couldn't relax. Not that the room was uncomfortable, but the fact that she was being held prisoner really weared and teared on her mind.

Worse yet, Max didn't have any idea what happened, so there was little hope he would come and find her.

The door to her room swung open and Raven glanced over quickly.

Pietor stepped in, saying something inaudible to the guard as he did so.

Raven glared at him "What do you want?"

"I would think you'd want a change in company other than yourself after a while." Pietor said, meeting her restless gaze coldly.

"Your company leaves much to be desired." Raven growled back.

"Maybe it does, but that's all you get." Pietor replied, turning "Come on. We're going outside."

Raven scowled in confusion and slowly followed him out the door.

He turned left and Raven gazed right, contemplating her chances.

"Don't do it, Natalya." Pietor said, halting and speaking without turning around. "You know you'll get caught and then that room will be your _permanen_t home."

Raven still looked right for a second, before turning and following him. As soon as she was at pace with him, Pietor continued walking.

"Where are we going?" she asked, glancing behind her.

"I told you, to get some fresh air." he replied, without a look at her.

"You're actually going to take me _outside_?" Raven asked pointedly.

"Why? Is it unwise?" Pietor shot her a look of almost amusement "Was that a clue that I need to take you straight back to your room? Nah. As long as you're good, we shouldn't have a problem."

Raven looked at him, confused at his near kindness.

"Because if you did try to escape, it wouldn't go over well." he went on "You would fail, so I suggest you enjoy being out while you can."

Raven moved in front of him and Pietor stopped, before he could bump into her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, demanding an answer, and refusing to move.

"I'm starting to think you _like_ being confined in there." Pietor replied, scowling at her.

"No. Why are you keeping me here, Pietor? What is it that was so important for you to get back too?" Raven asked "Was it Anastasia? Why couldn't you have just waited until we sent you home?"

Pietor gazed at her, sizing how much to tell her. "Because, Natalya. My sister comes before everything."

"So it _was_ Anastasia?" Raven pressed "You know, you could have told me and Max that at H.I.V.E. What's wrong with her?"

Pietor leaned in to her face, eyes fierce and she leaned back.

"I don't_ tell_ you anything." he growled "It is none of your concern. Now if you would like to stay out here, I suggest you stop asking questions and follow me."

He pushed past her and continued walking. Raven slowly did the same, eyes narrowed.

###############

The pine trees surrounding the Furan's base were dusted in snow and as the breeze blew, it sprinkled down to the ground below.

Raven and Pietor walked in silence along the paved, snowy path. Raven gazed up at the white sky as snow very slowly fell. Pietor gazed to his right.

They were completely alone, although only a couple miles from the base.

"Look." Pietor said suddenly, pointing into the trees.

Raven turned her head. A big moose was standing completely still in the trees, snow on his back, he was staring back at them.

They watched it for a while, before it slowly walked away, then the two of them continued down the road.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with me?" Raven asked after a couple minutes, glancing at him coolly.

"What makes you think we're going to_ do_ anything with you?" Pietor queried.

"Then what am I still doing here?" she asked, stopping and staring at him. "There's something stopping you from sending me home."

Pietor also stopped "What was stopping Nero from sending me home?"

"What do you expect? Like he said, you're a threat to G.L.O.V.E. and-"

"You are just as much of a threat to us." Pietor interrupted.

"Why can't I just go home?" Raven breathed, looking at him. "You already told me you didn't need me, so what use am I?"

"We will not allow G.L.O.V.E. to locate our base." he replied.

There was a silence between them as Raven looked away, then back, straight in the eye.

"Are you saying I'm never going to be taken back?" she asked, quietly.

Pietor stared back for a second.

"Yes." he replied.


	9. Thank you

**Please Review!**

"What did Raven say when you told her she wasn't leaving?" Anastasia asked, walking slowly across the room of the main floor.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Pietor said, nodding at her "You need to rest."

"I'm fine. What did she say? Or what was her reaction would be better." Anastasia asked, standing near the fireplace and gazing into it.

"Not a lot. She mostly defied it and insisted we take her home." Pietor replied, pacing slowly and watching his sister's every move. "I just took her back to her room."

"Well that's natural." Anastasia replied "Everything is alright then."

"But do you think Nero will be able to find us?" Pietor queried.

"No." Anastasia replied "It is a slim chance, although he does have past of being unpredictable."

"In the meantime, what would you like me to do with Natalya?"

"Leave her in her room." Anastasia replied "You can take her out when you want, so she doesn't get agitated, but other than that, I don't know."

#####

Nero stepped out of the Shroud and into the bitterly cold air of Siberia, Russia.

"Fan out." he ordered the men. The Colonel came up beside him.

"We don't have long before dark, Max, so we need to time wisely." he said.

Nero nodded "I don't expect them to find anything tonight. I just want area covered."

#####

**Continued: How Anastasia did not die.**

Anastasia arched her back, and flicked open her eyes. Her vision was very blurry and although her back ached, it felt very stiff and secure.

For a second, she felt a moment of panic. _Where was she?_

Then, Anastasia's mind recollected the past.

_Pietor. Pietor saved me_. She thought fuzzily, trying to focus. She had known he would, he had never let her down before.

"Well…..Anastasia." came a voice, that did not belong to her brother.

She turned her head and blinked at the upcoming figure. It was a man, not quite as tall as Pietor, and with broader shoulders.

"Who…." Anastasia stopped "Darkdoom. Diablous Darkdoom."

"In the flesh." he replied, with a wry smile. He sat in the chair next to her bed.

Anastasia looked around. She was in _her_ bed, in _her_ room, in _her_ home.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, with a sprig of hostility, trying to move. Her back ached fiercely in protest as she did so.

"I wouldn't advise moving." Darkdoom said "Why you were all alone in the woods, shot and dying is a better question, by the way."

"Where is Pietor?" Anastasia demanded.

"I honestly haven't the faintest idea." he replied "Me and my men found you laying on the ground in the forest with no one around for miles."

Anastasia shook her head "Pietor went back to fight and then, he said…."

"Fight what?" Darkdoom asked.

She glared at him "None of your business."

"Look….." Darkdoom said, with a small laugh "If you want me to understand what's going on here and help you find your brother, then you need to explain."

Anastasia sighed quietly and after a second spoke "We were attacking the Siberian missile base. I got shot and Pietor took me out to the woods, where you apparently found me. I ordered him back to fight and after he'd helped me best he could, he left and promised he'd come back as quick as possible."

"When was this?"

"Early afternoon that day." Anastasia replied.

"Odd." Darkdoom said, shaking his head. "We found you late at night. The missile base was quiet and no one was around."

Anastasia turned her head to look at the ceiling, trying to think through this. "And you saved me because…."

"You almost sound mad." Darkdoom said in amusement "Because you were hurt and quite possibly dying."

"Why would you care?" Anastasia growled.

He laughed softly and stood up, walking over to the window.

"I don't understand. Where could Pietor have gone too?" he asked.

"I don't know." Anastasia replied, closing her eyes and pondering. Pietor wouldn't just leave her…..would he?

"You're very lucky." Darkdoom said, turning "The bullet missed your spine and went straight through, cleanly."

"It doesn't feel that clean." she said, taking in a pained breath.

"Does it hurt? I'll get the doctor for medication." Darkdoom went towards the door.

"Did Nero send you here?" Anastasia asked, tilting her head, eyes narrowed.

He turned and was silent for a second "No, he did not. I am not supposed to be alive and G.L.O.V.E. does not know I am."

She stared at him a heartbeat, realizing the big risk he'd taken in saving her. He continued out the door.

"Diablous." Anastasia called.

"What?" he asked, again turning.

"Thank-you."


End file.
